The present disclosure relates to a contact.
A contact that electrically connects a conductor pattern in an electronic circuit board to another conductive member (a housing of an electronic device, for example) is known as a component used for grounding in an electronic circuit board, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-150035A (hereinafter referred to as '035 Publication), for example. This type of contact is soldered to the stated conductor pattern so as to make contact with the stated conductive member, and as a result, the conductor pattern and the conductive member are electrically connected.
With the contact disclosed in '035 Publication, a leg portion (12) is constituted by a curved portion (12a), a vertical portion (12b), and an end portion (12c) in that order from a base portion (11). The curved portion (12a) initially curves upward from the base portion (11), then curves in a U shape and connects to the vertical portion (12b).